


The Dance

by Burgundy_In_Chaucer



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Battle Of Waterloo, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, History, Irish dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_In_Chaucer/pseuds/Burgundy_In_Chaucer
Summary: Jiya and Flynn clean up after a bunker holiday party and we get to see the MurderVision friendship that has developed between the two.  And when the team follows Rittenhouse to 1800 Dublin, Flynn finally gets his chance to dance with Lucy.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Jiya, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenT4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT4/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to fellow GarcyFam mama, JenT4! Since she listed her ship preferences as Garcy and Murdervision BroTP, I decided to write something that includes both. This evolved into something way more historical than I was initially planning, but I've proven to myself that I cannot write anything without at least some degree of believable back story.

Twas three days before Christmas and all through the bunker, not a creature was stirring, except Flynn and Jiya. The two had stayed behind in the common area to clean up after the bunker holiday party, while everyone else had gone to bed. The Time Team had decided to have their party a few days early this year, just in case Rittenhouse decided to surprise them with a holiday jump to the past. It had been a rather festive affair, and the team had good reason to celebrate. Just one month prior, after six months gone, the team had finally been able to bring back Rufus.

“Kudos to the party planner,” said Flynn as he rounded up paper plates destined for the trash. “I’d say that went off rather well.”

“Thanks, I think so too,” Jiya said softly. Rufus’s return had been the best early Christmas gift she had ever received. “It was fun, and with the exception of Wyatt, I think everyone was really able to appreciate the greater meaning of the season and what it means to them.”

Flynn glanced with disdain at the large pile of wrapping paper strewn about the area where Wyatt had torn into his gifts. “I think that’s a fair assessment,” he said. With a long suffering sigh, he walked over and picked up all of Wyatt’s wrapping paper. He started laughing.

“What?” Jiya asked with a smile. Flynn had been laughing more lately, now that Rufus was back, and to everyone’s pleasant surprise, they discovered that his deep booming laugh was very infectious.

Flynn showed her a gift bag that had been addressed to Wyatt. “This was from me,” he snorted. “I gave him a cookbook for beginners, because as we all know, he’s the only one of us who has yet to make a meal here.”

Jiya scoffed. “Do we really want him to, though?”

“Well, you’ve got a point there. Anyway, it seems he was so disappointed to have gotten a book as a gift that he tossed aside the gift bag without even realizing there was a second gift in there.” He pulled out a wrapped package, completely untouched, which Jiya looked at in confusion.

“Why did you wrap the second gift if you had a gift bag?” She asked. “That’s what gift bags are great for, no wrapping!”

“Actually,” Flynn admitted, “this gift is from Lucy. She and I made a bet with one another to see if Wyatt would dig any further into a gift bag if a book was the first thing he saw. It looks like I won.” He chuckled in a most satisfied way.

Jiya smiled and shook her head. “And what did Lucy give him?”

Flynn laughed harder. “Actually, she gave him a razor, because she’s tired of him continuing to travel to the past with historically inaccurate facial hair.”

Jiya stared at him in silence for a moment before collapsing on the couch in fits of giggles. “That’s so perfect!” she howled. “Lucy’s been going on about his weak attempt at scruff since before the Hindenburg!” Flynn looked confused, and Jiya explained, “When we were trying to get Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus ‘out the door’ to go chase you to the Hindenburg, Lucy was complaining about things that were all wrong for 1937. Something about the fabric of her shirt not having been invented yet, something about her bra, and then telling Wyatt that men were generally clean-shaven in 1937 and so he should shave. He’s basically refused every time she’s told him this.” She began to hiccup, and Flynn walked to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

“It’s not like Wyatt’s ever been all that concerned with the history on these missions,” Flynn said. “He also, according to Lucy, has not been the biggest fan of listening to what others have to say since day 1.” He handed the water to Jiya and sat down on the other end of the couch.

She took it from him gratefully and took a long drink from the glass. Her hiccups subsiding, she looked up at Flynn thoughtfully as she sobered up. “How has the holiday been for you?” she asked. She knew how much he missed his family. It had to be worse during the holidays.

He waited a moment before answering. “I will say, it's been much better than last Christmas. I was in solitary for Christmas last year,” he responded to Jiya’s questioning look.

“Oh. Yeah. You know, I probably shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry.” She struggled to hide her discomfort. She and Rufus had grown closer to Flynn in the month since Rufus was rescued, in large part because their former adversary had played a major role in saving him. But even before that, Jiya had started to spend more time with the tall Croatian. He had known what it was like to lose someone he loved, like her, but also to harbor hope that they could be saved through time travel. It was a unique situation she knew he would understand. To her surprise, when she approached him about it, he had been more than willing to talk. And so the two had become closer. She valued his friendship now more than she could say.

The look on her face became playful and curious as she asked, “And what about you and Lucy? Did you guys exchange gifts?”

“We did,” he said thoughtfully, remembering the gift Lucy had given him.

“Well, spill the beans! What did she get you?” Jiya asked excitedly.

Flynn asked her, “Actually, do you remember our mission to Rome?”

“How could I forget?” Rittenhouse had traveled to 1949 Rome in an effort to try to sway the country against joining NATO. Not only was Italy’s involvement important in ensuring its integration into Western Europe, but due to its location, it played a critical role during the Cold War. It also had a very popular Communist Party at that time, and if Italy had not joined NATO, the repercussions could have been disastrous.

“Apparently, while we were there, she picked up a few hot off the press Tex Willer comics for me,” he said, unable to keep a smile off his face.

Jiya was amazed. “Wow, Flynn! You love Tex Willer! That’s so thoughtful.”

Flynn nodded. “I was really touched. I’d brought it up to her only once, back when she and I worked together with Benedict Arnold in 1780. She remembered.”

Jiya was impressed. That mission had been so long ago. But Lucy’s mind was an endless library for random facts and details like this. “Are you surprised?” Jiya asked. She shook her head. The man could really be thick sometimes. “Lucy is one of the most thoughtful people I know. And besides, deny it as much as you want, but I know she has feelings for you.” This was common knowledge in the bunker at this point.

Flynn shook his head. “You’re wrong. She doesn't see me that way. I just feel lucky we are friends.”

“Have it your way”, Jiya said. She’d had this discussion with him before. He was the only one in the bunker who could not see that Lucy had feelings for him, just like Lucy was the only one who had yet to realize that Flynn was madly in love with her. Flynn still thought he was not worthy of love from Lucy. It was insane. He treated Lucy better than Rufus treated HER sometimes, which was saying a lot. Rufus was a prince. “By the way, any thoughts on the gift I gave you?” She tried and failed to keep a huge grin from spreading across her face.

“Ah yes. It's great, actually. And I don't think you have an ulterior motive in giving it to me at all.”

Jiya smirked. She and Flynn had spent hours talking about his feelings for Lucy. The man had fallen in love with her a number of times, first the Lucy in her journal, who they all knew now to be a Lucy from another timeline, but then with the current Lucy living with them in the bunker. Flynn had shared with Jiya that Lucy bringing him her journal in Sao Paolo had saved his life, as he was planning on ending it after Rittenhouse had murdered his family. Lucy had given him hope that perhaps his wife and daughter could be saved, but also that he might be able to rid the world of the evil organization by working with her. Her words had been a beacon of light to a man who had thought he’d lost everything, and it was easy to see why he had fallen for her. But it had taken him a while to realize that flesh and blood Lucy was different than the Lucy who had written the journal, and once he was willing to admit this, their relationship had taken off.

Jiya smiled remembering how the two were basically inseparable at this point. If one was looking for Lucy, finding Flynn would suffice, as she was always with him. Jiya never saw either of them walking through the bunker with just one cup of coffee. They always paired up on missions, and the few times Jiya had been with them in the past, she had been amazed at how effortlessly they worked together. She’d seen them have entire conversations with only their eyes, and their two minds together were a force to reckon with. Basically, Jiya was convinced that Flynn and Lucy were soul mates, and she had made it her life’s mission to get them to realize that.

One thing Flynn had admitted to her was that he had always wanted to dance with Lucy on a mission to the past. This tall Croatian killing machine had had daydreams of taking Lucy in his arms at a ball or party in the 1800’s and spinning her around the dance floor. Once Jiya had picked her jaw up off the ground, which had taken some time, she decided to work with Flynn to teach him how to dance. It had been a lot of work, as his knowledge of dancing was either putting his arms around the waist of his partner and rocking back and forth, or flopping his arms about like a tall muppet. Apparently dancing was not something they taught in the Croatian Army.

And so a few times a week for the last three months, Flynn and Jiya would wake up early so she could teach him how to dance. Obviously she was not an expert at historical dancing, so she would refer to youtube videos of waltzes and polkas and jigs and line dancing, and then she and Flynn would practice. He had actually made a lot of progress, and so for Christmas, Jiya had given a book on “Common Dances Through the Ages” that demonstrated some of the more technical aspects she couldn’t glean from websites.

“Look, Flynn, I enjoy dancing. I’ll get up early to dance with you indefinitely. But the goal here is to get you to live your daydream. One of these days, you and Lucy are going to go on a mission that involves dancing, and you’ll want to be convincing for the locals.” Jiya stood up and offered him her hands. “Come on, there’s a jig in the book that looks like a lot of fun.”

He chuckled silently and allowed Jiya to haul him to his feet. And then they pored over the steps to a popular Irish jig and danced around the common area until Wyatt came out to yell at them to be quiet. 


End file.
